A School Play
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: the summary is inside


A School Play

Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione do a play in front of the school during the Triwizard Tournament

"now everyone Harry and his two friends present this play to you." said Dumbledore.

The curtains opens.

Hermione said "We're in the Shrieking Shack, aren't we?"

Harry said "come on."

Ron said "ahh ahh ahh."

Harry said "Ron"

Hermione said "Ron, You're okay."

Harry said "the dog, where is it?"

Ron said "Harry, it's a trap. He's the dog. He's an Animagus."

It is Sirius Black, but Neville Longbottom is using the Polyjuice Potion for the play.

Hermione said "if you want to kill Harry, you have to kill us too!"

Neville/Sirius said "no, only one will die tonight."

Harry said "then it'll be you."

Neville/Sirius said "are you going to kill me, Harry?"

Remus Lupin comes in but it is Fred Weasley using the Polyjuice Potion for the play too.

Fred/Lupin said "Expelliarmus!"

Fred/Lupin said "well, well, Sirius. Looking rather ragged, aren't we? Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within."

Neville/Sirius said "Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus?"

Neville/Sirius said "I found him."

Fred/Lupin said "I know"

Neville/Sirius said "He's here."

Fred/Lupin said "I understood."

Neville/Sirius said "let's kill him!

Hermione said "no! I trusted you! And all this time, you've been his friend. He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes.

Fred/Lupin said "how long have you known?"

Hermione said "since Professor Snape set the essay.

Fred/Lupin said "well well, Hermione, you are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met."

Neville/Sirius said "enough talk, Remus! Come on, let's kill him!"

Fred/Lupin said "wait!"

Neville/Sirius said "I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!"

Fred/Lupin said "very well. Kill him. But wait one more minute. Harry has the right to know why."

Harry said "I know why. You betrayed my parents. You're the reason they're dead!

Fred/Lupin said "no, Harry, it wasn't him. Somebody did betray your parents….but it was somebody who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead!"

Harry said "who was it, then?"

Neville/Sirius said "Peter Pettigrew! And he's in this room! Right now! Come out, come out Peter, come out, come out and play!"

Servus Snape comes in but George Weasley is using the Polyjuice Potion for the play also

George/Snape said "Explliarmus! Vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you."

Everyone starts laughing when George plays Snape.

Fred/Lupin said "Severus--"

George/Snape said " I told Dumbledore you were helping a friend into the castle. And now here's the proof."

Neville/Sirius said "Brilliant, Snape. What's in you've put your keen mind to the task and it usually come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse us Remus and I have unfinished business to attend to."

George/Snape said "give me a reason. I bed you! "

Fred/Lupin said "Severus, Don't be a fool."

Neville/Sirius said "he can't help it. It's habit. "

Fred/Lupin said "Sirius, be quiet."

Neville/Sirius said "be quiet yourself, Remus!"

George/Snape said "you two, quarreling like an old married couple."

Neville/Sirius said "why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set!"

George/Snape said "I could do it, you know. But why deny the dementors? They're so longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh yes. A Dementor's Kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best."

Fred/Lupin said "Severus, please. "

George/Snape said "after you."

Harry said "Expelliarmus!"

Ron said "Harry! What did you just do?

Hermione said "you attacked a teacher!"

Harry said "tell me about Peter Pettigrew.

Fred/Lupin said "he was at school with us. We thought he was our friend. "

Harry said "no. Pettigrew's dead. You killed him!"

Fred/Lupin said "no, he didn't. I thought so too, until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map!"

Harry said "the map was lying, then."

Neville/Sirius said "the map never lies! Pettigrew's alive! And he's right there!"

Ron said "Me?! He's mental!"

Neville/Sirius said "not you! Your rat!"

Ron said "Scabbers has been in my family for--."

Neville/Sirius said "Twelve years? Curiously long life for a common garden rat! He's missing a toe, isn't he?"

Ron said "so what?"

Harry said "all they could find of Pettigrew was his---."

Neville/Sirius said "finger! The dirty coward cut if off so everyone would think he was dead! And then he transformed into a rat!"

Harry said "show me. Give it ton him, Ron."

Ron said "what what are you trying to do to him? Scabbers! Leave him alone! Get off him! What are you going?"

Peter Pettigrew comes in but Oliver Wood is using the Polyjuice Potion for the play also.

Oliver/Peter said " Remus? Sirius. My old friends! Harry! Look at you. You look so much like your father. Like James. We were the best of friends--."

Neville/Sirius said "how dare you speak to Harry! How dare you talk about James in front of him!"

Fred/Lupin said "you sold James and Lily to Voldemort, didn't you!"

Everyone gasps when Fred/Lupin said the Dark Lord's name

Oliver/Peter said " I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord. You have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself, Sirius! What would you have done? What would you have done?"

Neville/Sirius said "I rather died, rather then betray my friends!"

Oliver/Peter said "Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed! Your dad would have spread me! He would have shown me mercy!"

Neville/Sirius said "shouldn't have realized it Peter if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Together!

Harry said "No!"

Fred/Lupin said "Harry, this man--."

Harry said "I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle."

Oliver/Peter said "bless you, boy. Bless you!."

Harry said "get off! I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the dementors can have you."

The curtains falls down when Oliver/Peter started crying and the actors were staring at Oliver/Peter.

The End

I copied this from the third movies but changed it.


End file.
